


Forget Me Not

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Prom, Tuxedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: Chloe Price fanart to answer the question of what she would actually wear to the prom, because IMHO it ain't a prom dress.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of fic and fanart that puts Chloe at the prom, which is adorable, but virtually all of them put her in a prom dress, which just feels off to me. If, at fourteen, you don't wear a dress to your own father's funeral, chances are you aren't wearing a dress anywhere. Speaking as a queer person who was socialized as female, there is tremendous social pressure to wear dresses to certain events (such as funerals), and even if you have supportive parents who go to bat for you (as mine did) it can take a lot to put your foot down and say "no" to the dress. So chances are if she put her foot down at fourteen, she probably hasn't changed her mind about dresses by eighteen/nineteen. The bowling shoes, on the other hand, are just for fun. When you shop in the junkyard, you take what fits.
> 
> Title taken from Brian Fallon's "Forget Me Not" off the album Sleepwalkers.

**Author's Note:**

> All that time and money toward art education, and this is what I do with it.


End file.
